


Hickeys Give Everything Away

by TayuJess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, drunk sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayuJess/pseuds/TayuJess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping with Sasuke could be the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen to Tayuya, not that she would ever do that anyway...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickeys Give Everything Away

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write fanfics all the time so I'm gonna start doing it again. Tayuya is my absolute fave so all of my stories will be based on her (unless I do a reader-insert)

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes since Tayuya had crawled into bed for the night when she heard her door bust open. She jumped up, grabbing a kunai knife to defend herself. The light from the hallway gave her just enough of her vision back to see the shadowy figure struggling to take their shirt off. Tayuya gave an exasperated sigh, putting the knife back under her pillow. It was just Sasuke, who must have been drunk again since he always got their rooms confused when he was. "Alright, dumbass, let's get you back to your room."

"This IS my room." Tayuya grabbed his discarded shirt before gently pushing him into the hallway. She could smell the sake on him as she finally got him to his room down the diagonally across the hall. 

"THIS is your room. Stop drinking so much if you can't even find your damn room." She huffed as she headed out the door. He grabbed her wrist before she could completely leave the room, pulling her into his chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"C'mon, Tayuya, let me thank you for getting me back safely." He smirked down at her as she rolled her eyes. She placed her hand on his face, pushing it away from her own. 

"First of all, we only went like twenty feet between rooms." He grasped that wrist as well, kissing the pulse point of the limb. "Secondly, you and I don't play this fuckin' game, okay? So quit doing that and keep it in your pants." She pulled herself out of his grasp completely, making it into the hallway before he tried again. 

"Let's start playing, then." He pinned her against the wall in the hallway, one hand by her head and one pinning down her shoulder. He smirked before licking his lips. She tried to push him back again but failed. He rolled his eyes. "Loosen up, Tayuya."

"Seriously? YOU'RE telling me to loosen up?!" She scoffed. 

"Shouldn't that tell you something?"

"It tells me you've had way too much to fuckin' drink." She sneered, pushing against him roughly. All he did was press closer against her, his mouth right by her ear. 

"Let's play. Your room or mine?" He trailed his lips down her neck as he waited for an answer. He felt her shiver when he slowly slid his tongue along her skin. "Or we could do it out here, where anyone could see us."

"You're fucking crazy." She partially growled, pushing his shoulder. "Fine...fuck it, we're using your room."

"That's my girl!" He gave a horrible grin before dragging her into the room behind him. 

 

Sneaking out of Sasuke's bed wasn't difficult. Even sneaking out of his room and into her own was fairly easy. The most difficult part of the whole interaction was figuring out a way to hide the extremely dark hickeys he had left all over Tayuya's neck. She was finally able to cover most of them by pulling on a high-necked shirt. She just hoped her hair would cover the last one, but of course...

"You had sex!" Tayuya's eyes went wide at Karin's accusation. The other redhead and Kin grinned at each other. 

"I did not!" 

"Who was it?!" Kin leaned closer to Tayuya. "Was it Suigetsu?!"

"No! I didn't have sex!" She slapped her hand at the giggling girls. 

"You have a hickey on your neck."

"And I bet there are more." Karin raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. 

"Okay, fine! But keep your voices down." She partially growled, looking around before continuing. "I may have fucked Sasuke."

"Seriously?!" Both girls practically screeched in unison. Tayuya quickly shushed them again. 

"You had sex with Sasuke?!" Kin whispered, a huge grin on her face. 

"Don't worry, Tayuya, we've all been there." Kin and Tayuya gave Karin a questioning glance. "Okay, I have been there. But trust me, he'll be too drunk to remember it was you."

"I hope you're right. This is so fucking embarrassing." Tayuya groaned, causing the two girls to laugh more. 

"Hey, here comes lover boy." Kin nodded her head in the direction behind Tayuya. 

"Fuckin' a..." Tayuya muttered, hoping he wouldn't try to talk to her, but of course...

"Tayuya." His once again monotone voice gave Tayuya slight hope. She gave a "hm" in response, signaling for him to speak. "Did something happen with us last night?" She felt her heart skip a beat and reflexively moved her hand to cover her neck, just in case. 

"Nothing unusual. You got shitface drunk and came into my room on accident so I sent you back to your own." She shrugged. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he nodded and left. Tayuya let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

"Close one." Kin elbowed her and Karin chuckled. 

 

Tayuya decided to take a well deserved trip to the hot springs, hoping that maybe she could get the hickeys to fade from the water. She submerged everything up to her neck in the water and let out a long sigh, leaning back and closing her eyes. 

"You're a bad liar." Her head jolted forward and she immediately covered her neck and chest, sinking further into the water. 

"Fucking hell, Uchiha! What the fuck are you doing here?! This isn't a damn coed hot spring you perv!" She growled, a scowl places firmly on her face. It was then that she noticed he was clad in nothing but a towel around his waist. 

"You lied earlier. I remember seeing you last night and you have hickeys everywhere." Tayuya glared harshly as he walked closer. 

"That's just a coincidence. You and I don't fuck." She hissed, averting her gaze as he dropped the towel and stepped into the water. 

"Then why did I find your panties on my floor?" He smirked when he saw her eyes widen. He moved closer to her as she tried to stutter an excuse. It was a rare moment to find Tayuya speechless. She finally snapped out of her stupor and tried to swim away from him, finding herself cornered. 

"There's no way for those to have been mine, jackass." She growled, hoping her scowl and glare would keep him back. 

"They're lacy black panties with a red bow on the ass." Tayuya snorted. 

"What makes you think those frilly things would be mine?" His smirk made her stomach drop. 

"You have three other pairs, all in different colors." Her jaw dropped. 

"You went through my fuckin' drawers! You goddamn perv! What the hell is wrong with you?!" His smirk grew as she yelled at him. He moved until he was towering over her, blocking any sort of escape she had planned. 

"I'm a little offended that you would not only lie to me but would also try to hide my art work." He reached his hand out towards her and she flinched back. "Let's go another round."

"You really are fucking crazy." She scoffed. She rolled her eyes when he looked at her expectingly. "We're not having sex again."

"Come on, we had such a good time last night."

"You can't even remember last night." He moved so his lips were inches from hers, his breath fanning across her skin. "What are you-"

"I always remember when I have sex." He roughly pressed his lips against hers, one of his hands cradling her neck. She furrowed her eyebrows, pushing him away. 

"What the fuck does that mean?!"

"Just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I can't remember who I slept with. I've never been THAT wasted." He moved in for another his but she held him back. 

"But Karin said-"

"She doesn't count." She gave him a questioning look but he shook his head to shoot down whatever she was about the say. "Stop being so stubborn, Tayuya. You know you had a good time last night."

"Just because I had a good time doesn't mean I'm gonna fuck you again." She sighed and held up a hand, keeping him from starting his next sentence. "And even if I was going to, there's no way in hell we're doing it in here."

"Why not?" He licked his lips before looking around. "We're the only ones here."

"You're not even supposed to be in here, there's no way we're having sex." He moved his mouth next to her ear. "Sasuke, I just fucking said-"

"You're telling me you don't find the risk of being caught a little...exciting?" His teeth tugged on her earlobe and she shivered against him. "Wouldn't it be exciting to see the look on someone's face when they walked in to find me fucking you into oblivion?"

"Fucking hell..." Tayuya growled, hating the fact that she was indeed a little turned on by the idea. "Fine! But if we do get caught, this was all your idea."

"You got it." He flashed her a sly smile before trapping her in a heated and passionate kiss. 

Her hands ended up on his shoulders and his own hands roamed her sides. One of his hands slid down, grabbing her ass and causing her to grind her hips against his. His tongue slid into her mouth and battled her own for dominance; a battle he quickly won. His other hand groped her breast, tweaking her nipple. A groan left her mouth as he continued toying with her. He broke away from the kiss and nipped his way along her jaw and down her neck. She let out a breathy, high pitched moan as his teeth sank into the juncture of her shoulder and neck. He chuckled against her skin. 

"Keep quiet unless you want someone to find us." He continued to suck and bite on the same area of skin. 

"Fuck you, Uchiha." She tangled a hand in his hair and yanked his head back, their eyes meeting in a defiant way. 

"With pleasure." Another surprised moan left Tayuya as Sasuke quickly plunged his erection into her vagina. He gave a few thrusts before picking up speed, wrapping one of her legs around his hip. Her nails bit into the skin on his shoulders, leaving deep crescent marks on the otherwise flawless skin. 

"Fuck." She groaned softly, biting her lip. More soft moans and curses left her mouth as his hips ground into her. Before she knew it, he had both thighs lifted and spread apart, allowing his stiff member to rub deeper against her inner walls. "Fuck!" He slammed his lips against hers and she whimpered into his mouth, his pace never slowing down. 

"You must be dying to have someone walk in on us." He smirked against her as she shot him a glare. "Now, be a good girl and stay quiet." He grunted the last part of his demand, his thrusts becoming more jerky. Tayuya bit her lip roughly and squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on not making any noise. She couldn't help the high pitched moan as she reached her breaking point, his hips continuing to grind against her for a little longer. His thrusts finally slowed down and came to an end, leaving them to catch their breath. He chuckled, sending her a devious grin. "I didn't expect you to take orders."

"Don't get used to it." She waved him off as he removed his no longer stiff member from her small whole. "Ya know, you're making it real damn difficult to hide this shit." She gestured to the newest marks on her skin. 

"Well, now everyone will know you're mine." He smirked as she rolled her eyes, moving around him and getting out of the water. 

"First of all, nobody will assume that you did this to me." She wrapped her towel tightly around herself, watching him get out of the water as well. "Secondly, and most importantly, I'm not yours."

"We'll see about that." He sent her a wink as he too wrapped his towel around his waist. "You won't be able to resist me, I'm too attractive."

"You're hair is fucking ridiculous so..." A smirk of her own graced her lips as he glared at her. "You're very okay looking. Just don't get too attached to me, alright? I'm not into that relationship shit."

"Looks like we're on the same page. Fuck buddies?" He offered her his hand to seal the deal and she eyes him warily. She finally gave in and shook his hand.

"Fuck buddies."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what ya think and feel free to leave comments and requests


End file.
